


"Not a Good Time for a Report then?"

by GreenRoyale



Series: Some Change and Some Games [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Needy Steve, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:04:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenRoyale/pseuds/GreenRoyale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Steve is finally in a loving mood but Tony is a little busy?</p><p>Things get hot in the workshop.</p><p> </p><p>It's a rare occasion where Steve is in a good mood and initiates something but Tony decides to play a little hard to get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Not a Good Time for a Report then?"

**Author's Note:**

> So I realize that I suck at smuts. I kinda glossed over this one but yeah, well... I have no explanation for it lol.
> 
> Things are building up on this chapter. It may or may not end with a cliffhanger. Don't say I didn't warn you. See, I've always had this idea of Tony being the "needy" one in this relationship but I also know that he can get very attached to his toys. So let's see how long he can put up with Steve trying to get "a report" from him.
> 
>  
> 
> Work is unbeta'd so please flag to me if you spot any mistakes.

 

It was just about another day in the Avengers Tower. Everyone was busy carrying on with their lives and even Tony had decided to make some upgrades to his suit. Steve had just returned from a co-op with another team for yet another classified mission but judging from the fact that he did not look half as drained as he usually was, the mission was probably lightweight.

 

They have somehow managed to keep their relationship going for months and still under wraps but being the little 5 year-olds they were deep inside, they have had way too many situations that should be labelled “too damn close”.

 

The blond man walked down to the workshop, holding two mugs of hot drinks and heading straight into the room. Wearing just a t-shirt that looked at least a size smaller than it’s supposed to be and a pair of track pants, He made his presence known with a little throat clearing and Tony just sent a glance back with a smile as acknowledgement, a knowing glint in his eyes.

 

Steve placed the mugs down in a distant table, looking back to Tony and pausing for a moment to appreciate what he sees. Tony was bent over his workspace, looking at a miniscule screw and trying to drive it into his Iron Man suit’s gloves. His broad back looked even bigger in the white oil-stained wife-beater as he used every ounce of concentration he had in the item he had at hand.

 

“You seem busy,” Steve said, enjoying the back view of the genius from where he was.

 

“A little,” was the reply.

 

“Guess it’s not a good time to ask for a report, huh.”

 

Tony looked up and gave a smirk.

 

Just like the way the genius had decided that they needed codewords to extract each other from distractions, Steve had come up with a codeword of his own. Unlike Tony’s little “desperation for coins”, Steve’s word is far more relevant and much less conspicuous. Being the leaders of the team, Steve asking Tony for a time out for a little report is definitely less suspicious than the billionaire asking the 95 year old soldier for some money. Even though Steve felt so proud of it that he could pat himself in the back, Tony insisted that his codeword was still the best.

 

“Sorry, hon,” the genius said, looking down to his gadget again. “Maybe later. I’ve neglected this little baby for too long.

 

Little baby? What about _this_ little baby? Steve frowned and huffed silently, tapping his forefinger on the mug.

 

Then there was just more silence and the whirring of Dum-E trying to help Tony with a few things here and there. Steve knew that Tony was busy trying to fix his suits, upgrading it to be faster and stronger. He also knew that Tony is inseparable from his toys. Once the genius gets his hands on the little gadgets, it would be almost impossible to drag him out of it.

 

But impossible is not a word in Steve’s vocabulary and he is not anyone else who gives up after just a few tries. Captain America is not a quitter.

 

Steve walked forward to the work desk with his mug of drink in hand, standing opposite of Tony and looking at what the genius had in hand with the least bit interest. It was just another gadget.

 

“You shouldn’t just allow people into your workshop, you know,” Steve said. “You don’t even check who it is. What if it wasn’t me?”

 

“It could only be you,” Tony said, still nose deep in the gadget. “Who else could it be?”

 

Steve furrowed his eyebrows as he watch Tony bend over the table and pick out a couple of other microchips, trying to see clearer from his work goggles that looked a little fogged up by God knows what. Steve began pushing a random loose bolt on the table top with a finger lazily.

 

“JARVIS only lets three people into my workshop. Me, Pepper and you,” Tony continued absent-mindedly, trying out the gadget and checking the finger movements. He frowned when one of the fingers seemed to bend awkwardly.

 

“Really?” Steve raised his eyebrows in surprise. “So you only allow two other people to disturb you while you’re working?”

 

“Pepper disturbs me all the time,” Tony said, turning the screwdriver tightly. “And you… Don’t disturb me.”

 

Steve pouted his lips and raised an eyebrow at that comment. Tony then looked up and began looking around for something that he seemed to have misplaced. When he caught sight of it at the desk just a few feet behind Steve, he pointed at it.

 

“Can you grab that for me, sweetheart?” he said before picking up a bottle of liquid grease and applying small drips in between the glove’s fingers.

 

After glancing at it and looking back at Tony who was still blatant, Steve set his jaw and thought of what to do. He turned around and walked over to the tool, picking up the little screwdriver and looking at it with a frown. That little thing is more important than me, he thought.

 

Noticing that Steve had walked away, Tony stretched out his hand for the tool without looking up.

 

“Why don’t you come and get it?” Steve said, making Tony lookup to see what he meant.

 

Tony froze, seeing Steve in front of him. The blond man had a hand on the table and the other holding onto his mug of drink, one leg crossed over the other as he stood. The little screwdriver was wedged on the strap of his track pants with its shiny part showing near Steve’s navel.

 

“What are you doing?” Tony smirked in amusement.

 

Steve quirked an eyebrow, shrugging slightly and bringing the mug closer to his lip. “If you need it, come and get it.”

 

Tony watched as Steve take a sip of his drink through his lashes. Steve did not seem to budge either, simply licking his lips and looking back at Tony with a hint of challenge in his eyes. After a moment of tapping his thumb on the mechanical glove he had in his hand, Tony placed his tools down and rounded the table.

 

They locked eyes when Tony stood just about two feet from Steve, a soft smirk on their faces in silent challenge. Tony did not even take a glance around the room, confident that there was nobody in the workshop. He inched forward until they were just a bit away from each other, drinking in the smug look on his boyfriend’s face.

 

Steve parted his lips, tasting the bittersweet taste in Tony’s breath and ready to welcome it into his mouth. But Tony had other ideas.

 

When Tony did not move into him, Steve furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. Tony just gave a smirk, a mischievous glint in his eyes.

 

Then Tony lowered himself, bending forward while keeping his gaze on Steve’s face and enjoying the look on the man’s face. Steve’s eyes grew large in surprise and gripped onto his mug tighter as he watched Tony go down to his knees.

 

Tony had himself poised in front of Steve’s belly, holding the man in place with his hands on Steve’s hips. The blond man had begun to fidget and put his mug aside to avoid spilling its contents or breaking the mug in his own grip. Tony began to find skin with his thumb, pushing the shirt up slowly inch by inch.

 

“Tony, what are you-...” the question was interrupted with an involuntary sound that escaped his mouth when Tony kissed the spot above his naval. Steve gripped the edge of the table that he was leaning his back into as Tony trailed down butterfly kisses on his belly, teasing him.

 

Tony looked up, enjoying the little pained look on Steve’s face. The blond man’s eyebrows were furrowed and he was biting on his own lips, as he watched the other man. Then Tony smirked and bit onto the silver metal, pulling out the screwdriver from Steve’s pants, before standing up.

 

Steve’s eyes were large in shock, his breathing still slightly ragged and his blood flow had gone haywire. His knuckles had gone white from gripping the table and Tony was just standing in front of him with a smirk and a screwdriver in between his teeth. The genius pulled took the tool out of his mouth and stepped forward with a smug look.

 

“Don’t play such games with me, Little Kitty,” the genius purred. “The school you go to? I’m its headmaster…”

 

The genius engineer chuckled at the look on Steve’s face. His face had gone red like a ripe tomato and it was too cute. Tony couldn’t stop himself and stepped forward to steal a kiss from the plump lips of the blond man.

 

When he turned to leave, Tony was pulled back by the shirt and in a split second had lips pressed onto his. Tony’s eyes were large in shock as he staggered back, making incomprehensible noises in Steve’s mouth. The blond man still had him by the shirt and ravaging his mouth with his tongue, pushing them both till Tony’s back met a wall.

 

The screwdriver was lost somewhere on the way and Tony had his hands on Steve’s broad chest but the blond man grabbed them and pinned them to the wall. Steve’s blue eyes were laced with a scary devilish tinge. Even Tony had to admit, it was scary. But it was hot too.

 

“Little kitties grow up into tigers too, ya know,” Steve growled.

 

“Tigers need to be caged, ya know,” Tony mused.

 

Steve tilted his head, looking at Tony’s hands. “Who’s in whose cage?”

 

“It all depends,” Tony shrugged. “Sometimes kittens get caged, sometimes tigers… Sometimes even little harmless hamsters- mmm...”

 

Steve shut Tony up with a kiss. This time it was much less forceful and sensual. The taste of hot chocolate on Steve tongue was still warm and delicious as it fused with the taste of coffee and a tinge of scotch in Tony’s. As they revelled in each other’s mouths, Steve dropped Tony’s wrists and slipped his hands onto the genius’s hips. Tony ran his fingers through Steve’ glorious blond hair, enjoying the warmth of the super soldier’s head and body pressed into him. Steve’s warm hands slipped up into Tony’s shirt, circling his thumb on the genius’ hips.

 

Then a loud blaring sound shocked them both, making them detach themselves from each other’s faces. Tony rolled his eyes when he realised what it was. His eyes reduced to slits as he looked at Steve in annoyance.

 

“Damned cock-blocker,” Tony cursed as they pulled away from each other.

 

Steve ran his fingers through his hair, trying to tame his now-wild blond crown. Tony did not bother to fix his hair, knowing that nobody even cares. He kicked the screwdriver as he walked towards the work desk and picked up the glove.

 

“I’ll see you upstairs,” Steve said, fixing his shirt and pants. He skidded a step, turning back to give another kiss to Tony before running out.

 

Tony began tossing things around angrily, throwing tools back into the tool kit in a tantrum.

 

“Don’t these suckers know when not to wreak havoc?” he mumbled to himself.

  
  


“Hawkeye, we need eyes up top!” Captain America said through the comms, knowing for a fact that it was good thing if he can’t see the archer. “Iron Man, try getting an analysis on these things. We need to know what they are.”

 

“Got it,” Iron Man said, flying off and tackling one of the stray assailants near him before going up top and dropping it.

 

“Hulk, keep them in the radius!” Steve said, running and slamming his shield into one of the opponents. The Hulk simply grunted in agreement and began smashing around.

 

As the team tossed and tumbled in the chaos trying to fight the assailants in the city, the police aided them to get civilians to safety. Hawkeye was at the top of a building, shooting arrows at the assailants. Iron Man flew in the air, trying to locate every single one of their opponents and to do a quick analysis of them.

 

“What are you getting, Iron Man?”

 

“They’re robots,” the reply came as he analysed the graphs and readings that appeared on his helmet’s screen. “Humanoids built with robot parts. I’ll need to get closer to see if I can scan their inside.”

 

Then one of the humanoids caught sight of him and made a leap into the air, tackling him right down to the ground. That tackle managed to knock the air out of Iron Man, making him groan aloud. As he struggled to push himself up with the humanoid punching his suit strong enough to make him feel the reverb inside of it, Iron Man blasted it away with his repulsor and sent it rolling across the street.

 

“JARVIS did you get a scan?” he grunted as he got up to his feet.

 

“Yes, sir. Showing scans right now.”

 

Iron Man read the scans and simply said, “huh.”

 

“What is it?” the Captain asked, ducking as the Black Widow tackled another humanoid with her signature move.

 

Iron Man did not answer immediately. Instead he walked towards the humanoid that had previously pinned him down. Seeing that it was trapped under a fallen pillar from the building that it had smashed into, he simply shifted the pillar slightly to look at its face. He punched his fingers into the chest of the humanoid, making it jerk forward into the pillar in the pain. He then pulled a fistful of wires and something else that was very peculiar.

 

“I just did a cardiac surgery on one of them and it’s gross,” Iron Man finally updated, looking at the glowing green thing in his hand. “And guess what, these things do have a heart.”

 

His sentence was cut off with another one of the humanoids tackling him down. As the same time, Hawkeye caught the attention of one of the humanoids in front of him after shooting an arrow at it. When it jumped over to get him, the archer simply ducked aside but did not make it quick enough. He was caught by the humanoid that was easily two heads taller than him was thrown across the roof, his fall only stopped by him rolling straight into an air vent.

 

Hawkeye clenched his jaw and aimed at it again, still lying on the ground.

 

“Do they die if we take it out?” Hawkeye asked as he kept his aim.

 

Iron Man was busy getting pounded into the gravel but he managed to cough out. “What do you think?”

 

It did not take second telling for him, Hawkeye released his arrow and it went straight into the thing’s chest. He watched as the humanoid clutch onto the arrow for a moment, the pierced spot in its chest glowing green before collapsing to the ground.

 

Hawkeye sighed and leant back into the vent, suddenly noticing all the pain in every part of his back.

 

Captain America was about to slam his shield into one of those humanoids again when he was suddenly tackled to the ground by Black Widow. They rolled to the back of an overturned car, ducking at the sudden gunfire.

 

“They’re shooting at us now?” the lady assassin asked, her voice void of all amusement.

 

The Captain took a peek out of the corner, only to be interrupted by a stray shot that hit the metal of the car’s bumper. He ducked again and turned back to the woman behind him, giving her the nod as they sat there in the sudden silence. It was as if this new assailant was waiting for them to reappear.

 

Black Widow slinked out of the way quickly as the Captain rolled to another point of cover. They have worked with each other for too long and they timed it well enough for the Captain to be a distraction as Black Widow made her escape.

 

“Stop hiding like a coward, Captain.”

 

The voice made Captain America’s eyebrow twitch. It was a woman. He ignored her taunting as he looked at the damage the shots had caused. It looked all too familiar. The shots weren’t just normal bullets. Its damage looked too similar to the effects from a weapon by HYDRA.

 

“You must be curious about what is going on,” the woman continued. “Why don’t you come out and face me like a man? And I’ll tell you all about it! I promise I won’t shoot.”

 

He took the bait and got up, keeping the shield in front of him but no shots were fired. The view was far from what he had expected. A girl no taller than 5 ft 8 was standing at the top of a car pileup, a big gun rested on her shoulder lazily. She looked like a girl who got recruited into a war just because she liked shooting but there was just something about her that made him feel weirded out. The girl grinned at him and waved her fingers at him.

 

“Hi, Captain,” she put her hand on her hip. “Pleased to meet you.”

 

“Who are you?” Captain America asked, lowering his shield slightly. “What do you want? Why are you releasing these things here?”

 

“I’m not releasing anything,” she giggled. “I’m just a shepperd. Taking my little sheeps out to feed and frolic a little.”

 

“Your sheeps are causing destruction.”

 

She gave a loud laugh and clicked her tongue. She bent forward, puckering her lips as she cooed at the Captain. “The destruction has yet to come, Captain.”

 

As she straightened up, she dropped the gun she was holding onto from her shoulder and shrugged. Seeing that weapon, Captain America just couldn’t curb his curiousity. “Did you get that weapon from HYDRA?”

 

“Psht, HYDRA,” the girl rolled her eyes, swinging the weapon by her side. “HYDRA only gave me the authority, Old Man. Not the toys.”

 

The Captain straightened up when he heard that. “Then who did?”

 

His question was never answered as the skies began to darken, making everyone look up in question. Thunder began to cackle and in a second, lightning struck a few feet away from the both of them. Captain America managed to shield himself from the impact but the girl was thrown off her feet.

 

When the light subsided, the Captain was greeted by a hand that was outstretched in front of him. He took it and gave it a firm shake, looking back to the girl who was knocked unconscious.

 

“I come bearing bad news, good Captain.”

 

“Thor?” Iron Man suddenly interrupted in the comms.

 

“What is it?” the Captain asked, wondering what could be worse news than having these unknown things running around the city.

 

Just as the Thunderer was about to say something, the two of them were interrupted with the Hulk landing in front of them in a pile and getting up to his feet. A swarm of those things decided to head straight for them and they were also joined with Black Widow who was now armed with a blade.

 

“Maybe later,” the Captain suggested, getting into his stance.

 

“Aye,” the Thunderer replied, swinging his hammer in a familiar motion.

 

With Thor’s help in the team, it was far too easy to tackle the assailants to the ground. As they returned to the Helicarrier, only one thing kept replaying in the Captain’s mind. He did not need more bad news but the fact that Thor had come all the way back from Asgard told him it would be safe to prepare for the worst.

 

“What’s the bad news that you mentioned earlier, Thor?” Steve asked, deciding to skip all the formalities and niceties.

 

The team settled down quickly at that and they all turned to look at the Thunderer. Thor paused at his tenth Mars bar and put his hand down, still holding onto the candy bar. A worried look came over his face as he thought.

 

“News has travelled to Asgard that an old foe of Midgard has once again risen,” the demigod started. “An old foe by the name of HYDRA.”

 

“Yes,” Steve agreed, calming himself down as much as possible despite the fact that his heart had skipped a beat. “HYDRA is an enemy that we believed to be wiped out back in the war that I fought before I was iced. They seem to have rebuilt their army.”

 

“The girl we apprehended earlier,” Natasha started, a cold hard look on her face. “She’s Yelena Belova. I know her from my time back in Russia.”

 

“That means HYDRA really caused this?” Tony asked, slouched in his seat.

 

“Be convinced, my friend,” Thor suddenly said. “It is indeed them who are behind it.”

 

“But why does HYDRA’s resurface affect Asgard?” Natasha asked, voicing out the question that played in everyone’s heads.

 

“HYDRA on its own, does not,” the blond demigod replied. “But we have news too that they are being supported by an Asgardian power.”

 

Thor then turned to Steve and added. “One of our own...”

 

“Who?” Steve asked.

  
“Loki.”

**Author's Note:**

> *Cue Dramatic Gasping*
> 
> LOKI?!?!
> 
> Is he gonna appear in one of the installments?? I don't know. Hehe
> 
>  
> 
> Now who wants some cookies? Gimme some Kudos and comments please~!
> 
>  
> 
> Swoogity swoogifine.  
> Characters are not mine.
> 
> Swoogify swoogity.  
> Please don't sue me.


End file.
